


Blood Dripping

by Animeobsessed1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Its sad though, M/M, One Sided Love, Short, just a drabble basically, pinning Keith, poetic shit, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeobsessed1/pseuds/Animeobsessed1
Summary: This was sitting in my folders for a while so I decided why not post it. Warning, blood. No graphic death but some poetic shit.





	Blood Dripping

**Author's Note:**

> With the headcanon's that surgery only removes the victim's memory of person and flowers.

"W-we'll get the sugary!" Lance was sobbing, eyes frantically moving and his voice on the edge of cracking. "Yea, you'll forget me but I-I can't live knowing that i... I KILLED a person!"

"Lan-" interupted by more petals in his throat, he coughed until another fistful of blood and roses spat onto him palm. Lance flinched, but didn't move away. "It's not that... y-you-"

"If you're going to say you cant do it because "love" or some bullshit them I'm talking you too the hospital myself!!!!"

"N-no, Lance-" petals "you don't understand I... even if I did get the sugary, and forgot you, I'd still be drawn to you."

"Wha.. what're you fucking talking about, keith..."

Keith gave a small, painful smile. 

"I'm saying... you're the type of person who brings people in... who, who makes them want to be near you- who has this aura of perfection around them..." Tears filled his eyes, making thin streams trail his face. "And even when they see past it, all its does is make you more beautiful."

"I still don't understand.."

"What I'm saying, Lance." Keith gave the sternest glare he could muster up. "Is even if I forget you, I'll never fall out of love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, short.


End file.
